Deja Vu
by Mkgrider23
Summary: A rendition of the Percy Jackson series. It's really a crazy story about an average kid who leads an average life. He tends to day dream a lot and that is what is the heart of the story.


Chapter 1

It all started on a cool autumn day. I had woken up late for my bus. I quickly threw on some clothes brushed my teeth, grabbed my bag and jetted outside. As I finally reached he bus stop across the street I saw 2 men waiting. That's when my day got bad. The bus was 10 minutes late so I missed my next bus. Then when I finally reached BART my shuttle to school was just leaving so I hurried to BART. As I waited for the train I saw men eyeing me weirdly. I quickly turned my head to check how long it would take for the train to arrive. Seeing I had 2 minutes I prepared to get on. I caught a glance of a small child watching me from a corner. She was wearing a brown skirt that went down to her legs. A boy running past me appeared in my sight. He sprinted all the way down the stairs and ran into what I assumed was his fathers truck. The sound of the train screeching to a halt awoke me from my trance. I swiftly entered the car. One of the men that had watched me from my bus stop to BART entered the car and sat next to me. " You know, I expected you'd see this one coming," the man said.

I opened my mouth to speak, then he hit me in my head and I slumped. When I awoke I was laying on the back seat of a van tied up. I looked outside the van and saw only trees, mountains, and snow. We were speeding down a winding highway. After what seemed like 2 hours we slowed to a stop on the side of the road. It looked no different from the other parts of the road except for an almost hidden trail. My driver and his passenger got out of the van. I recognized the driver immediately as the man that had sat next to me. He had a short crisp hair cut so I decided to call him Clifftop. Clifftop drug me out my seat and untied me. The passenger turned out to be the other man that had followed me. As I stared at Clifftop I remembered what he had said to me. How would I have seen this coming? I was a good kid in my eyes. I was fresh into high school at an independent school. It's not every day I get kidnapped. I had pretty good grades though I was barely passing English. You try writing with floating letters. I can't even text without getting woozy. All of a sudden Clifftop says, " So, were to next Mr. Kid Seer." Seer? As in cooking? I couldn't cook for my life. I just stared at him stupidly. "Look kid we don't have time for this. Either you tell me where were going or it's about to get cold for you."

"Look sir, I don't have a clue what your talking about, I think you've got the wrong kid."

Clifftop snickered and walked over to his buddy and whispered in his ear. They then picked me up and started walking. I was dressed for sunny weather so I immediately was freezing. How was I going to get out of this? As we continued I suddenly heard the howling of a wolf. The sighting of the little girl in brown followed this again. I thought about yelling to her, and then I was beyond freezing. One of the men had stuck my head under freezing water. I felt like I was going to die. My face was numb and my neck was on its way to feeling the same way. Finally my head was lifted up above the cold water.

" Now do you know where were going."

"Yes, just let go of me will you?" I know what your thinking. How did you know where you guys were going? Well ill tell you, I didn't. I was only stalling to figure out a plan. And then my primal instincts kicked in and I… RAN! I had done football and basketball conditioning and I was thankful for those weeks of pain. I made it back to the van , but I was exhausted. I drug myself into the van and locked the doors. The key was surprisingly in the ignition so I turned the van on and pressed the pedal to the floor. The men were just breaking into sight through the trees. I didn't know where I was going , but I knew that anywhere away from those 2 was good. There was just one problem… my sight of the men wasn't disappearing. The men were keeping pace with the van. I watched the speedometer go past 60 mph. This wasn't good. An even worst sight was the looming figure of a mountain with what seemed like a cabin on top of it. I slowed the car down knowing that I was in major trouble. Just then 3 wolves broke into my sight. They quickly mauled Clifftop's partner in seconds and moved on to Clifftop. IN front of my eyes Clifftop's hands turned into paws. He scratched one of the wolves then disappeared into the trees. I managed to get out of the car though I stayed close to the van, not wanting to leave its safety. If there wasn't enough action, once again the girl in brown appeared in my view. This time she slowly turned into a women.

"I am Hera, and these are Hunters of Artemis," the woman said. As she said this 3 girls appeared.


End file.
